The Girdle Thief
by ZmazingZoe
Summary: Zoe, not Nightshade, has a secret. When the not so 16 lieutenant of Apollo's Archers is tasked with protecting Apollo's favorite daughter, Treble Clef, on Treble's quest, her secret might come to light. Treble Clef is a famous singer, but when her manager kidnaps her, her world is turned upside down. When Treble arrives at camp she discovers she is not a normal demigod.
1. Opening

ZmazingZoe: Hey everybody! My friend, melodymusicnotes, and I came up with an idea for a Percy Jackson we are going to be writing it on my account! So enjoy! All of the ideas! It kills me! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson books or the name Apollo's Archers, thanks Rick and Poseidon's daughter with wings!


	2. I: I Go to a Concert with Demon Fangirls

ZmazingZoe: Hey everybody! Here we are, the first chapter of the Girlde Theif. That sounds funny. The story will be from the points of veiw of Zoe, Treble, and maybe later their questing partner. We'll have to wait and see! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: I Go to a Concert with Demon Fangirls

I had been trailing this group of emposi for the past three weeks and now they were going to a Trble Clef concert? Really? Apollo had sent me on my first solo mission of the year and it was probably a bust, the small group of monsters, three emposi, had been suspicusly moving through Los Angles. I had been sleeping in a park for the last thirty-six days and the monsters were taking the time to go to a concert. I was offically done with monsters.

When I actually got to the concert hall I was met with an issue. There was a bouncer.

"Ticket," he said in a bruting manner. His name tag read Mike.

"Well, Mike, you see . . ." I tried to respond.

"No ticket, no entry," he replied ", Next!"

"Wait! Would you except this?" I pulled five drachama out of my pocket, offering Mike my palm.

"Is it real?" Mike asked as though he was really considering my bribe.

"Solid," I said shaking my hand infront of his nose ", We got a deal?"

Mike took the coins from my hand and unhooked the rope that had been keeping people out. I slipped inside the concert hall and was meet with a horrid sound.

Girls screaming had become my least favorite sound, and I had heard a banshee quartet try to sing Taylor Swift. There were teenage girls everywhere, shouting song lyrics to what sounded like a cover of Chandelier by Sia. I climbed a set of stairs to obseve the audotorium and find where those emposi had gone.

The audotorium was huge. It concaved where the stage was to create a really cool effect and there were stairs shooting up to platforms all across the floor. The floor was completely flat and I could tell that the lights were dim through my vision. One of my powers as a demigod was that I could see as though it was day in the darkness, it really bothered my sleeping song switched to some Christina Perri song and I saw three girls heading towards backstage, and I had a feeling tht they weren't going to meet their parents.

I wanted to jump off the platform I was on so bad that it was killing me. Sadly, that might cuase some turbulance in the follow and report mission. So, I raced as fast as I could down the stairs and through the crowds. Girls were screaming in my ears and I was about to slap one when I reached the door to backstage.

"We're here to meet Treble Clef," said the one, Kendra I think, who was obviously the leader.

"I'm only human!" I heard being sung from the stage.

"Yeah right," I mumbled under my breath.

"Here are our passes," Kendra said to the second bouncer.

"Faked," I mumbled again

"And our ID's."

"Double faked."

"And our show tickets."

"Triple faked."

The bouncer let the emposi through the door and into the backstage area. I patted my pockets and found that I was was broke. I needed a knew plan, and I had one that I was 36% sure would work.

I made my way up to the light booth as quickly and quietly as possible. I got there and knocked out the guard that had been standing at the door with my elbow. When the guard fell, the light booth's door opened to reveal a man who looked like someone had never tried to break into the light booth before. Well, there's a first time for everything.

"Hey sorry I'm late, I got held up in traffic," I told the operator. I then snapped my fingers, bending the mist to my will ", You need to turn off all the lights right now."

He instantly got to work, pulling levers and pressing buttons. I left him there to start hmaking my way to backstage. As soon as I reached to concert hall, the lights turned off. Lucky for me, I thought, seeing in the dark is pretty handy. I kept moving through the crowd as people ohhed and ahhed at what they thought was a light effect for the show.

Ahead of me I saw Treble looking confused as she was directed to gobackstage to do a fan meeting. I slipped into backstage a few minutes after Treble had gone in, just as the crowd started realizing that the show was over. The lights turned on after a little while of exploring backstage. Everyone that had been rushing around started blinking their eyes, trying to adjust. I kept walking until I found a door labeled Trble with a big star. I went directly up to the guard.

"I got seperated from my friends during the concert and I think they went into the meeting with Treble already. Can I come in?" I asked sounding as innocent as possible. Bouncer number three looked down at me.

"The girls didn't ask for back up," he said. He was a monster, probably a cyclopes with his black sunglasses. He was definatly a short one.

"Well they're going to need it," I said as I round house kicked him in the face. His glasses fell off, revealing his one blue eye that stuck out like a sore thumb on his ugly face. He looked pretty angry.

I then transformed the sunpart of my necklace pendant into a sword and swung at the monsters lower calf. He jumped over my strike and threw a punch at my jaw. His knuckles cracked when they connected with my face. I fell to the ground and started playing possum. Being a dumb cyclopes, he knelt down next to me and I swung at his neck, beheading him and turning him to minster dust.

As soon as the cyclopes was out of the picture I jumped up and wipped the golden dust off o my clothes. If you washed monster into your cotton, it never came out. Instead of retransforming my sword into my necklace I willed my belt to turn into a scabbard and slid my sword into it. I then turned the moon part of my necklace into a bow and quiver and notched an arrow.

"Apollo forgive me," I said as I kicked the door down.


	3. II: I'm Kidnapped by my Manager

Zmazing Zoe: Hey everybody! How's it going? I just wanted to say that I, Zmazing Zoe, write all of the chapter's from Zoe, not Nightshade's, point of veiw, and that melodymusicnotes write everything from Trelbe's point of view! Thanks for reading!

Chapter Two: I'm Kidnapped by my Manager

Treble

After the blackout, everything was going fine. Until the unknown force kicked the door down. Now normally I would have called sercurity, but when my fans turned into demons, I figured it was no use. A girl who I assumed was the unknown force barged into the room and took a fighting stance.

The girl looked about sixteen and carried a bow and a sword. A golden circlet encased her beachy auburn waves. She was wearing combat boots, jeans, a white tee-shirt, and a black leather jacket with fingerless gloves to match. Which, if I do say so myself, looked pretty badass. The girl had a firce expression on her face, like a cheetah ready to pounce. I stared at the situation unfloding infront of me and I did what any sensible person would do in this situation. I screamed.

"Why how suprising Lieutenant of Apollo, I was expected the Romans," said Kendra, my former fan turned demon vampire, scoffed at the girl. The other girls, Abbi and Ashley, flanked her on either side.

"The name's Zoe Rosi, and its sad that you would expect a roman when shes so greek," Zoe still held her fighting stance and then drew her sword. I backed up and hit the dressing table. Zoe glanced at me, which was a bad idea. The demon vampires took the chance to strike. Kendra slammed into Zoe and threw her against the wall. She must have hit a lightswitch because eveerything went pitch black. I heard a series of screams and cries, then it went silent. The lights came back on and where the demons had been standing there were now piles of golden dust. Zoe was beconing for me to follow her, I was petrified.

"Treble, if you don't come with me right now, you will most likely die a very painful death," that got me moving. I stumbled as I took my first step forward. Zoe sighed and grabbed my arm, dragging me along. We ran through several deserted hallways and and out the back door into a black ally, not helping my nerves. I gasped for air, the most physical activity I ever got was badly dancing on stage.

"What are we even running from anyway," I asked breathless. Zoe turned and glared at me.

"Monsters, Gods, I don't know, it just feels right," Zoe looked around and tapped her left ear ", Yeah, I found them."

I couldn't hear anything that the other person was saying. I don't even know why I went with this "Zoe". Who is she anyway?

"Taken care of. Listen, were going to need a ride," Zoe locked eyes with me. Who was she talking to? I stepped away and was about to walk back inside. Maybe I was hulucinating. Maybe this was a dream. Zoe grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, I knew this is a lot to deal with and you have a lot of questions, but I need you to trust me. I have a friend who is going to come pick us up soon and he'll explain everything on the way there," Zoe patted me on the back and I pushed her hand away.

"Are you expecting me to just go with you?! I've never even met you before!" Zoe looked at me sadly.

"I know but it will all make sense to you," That was when the Ferrari descended. The **Flaming** Ferrari. Literally. It was on fire. Zoe didn't even blink. I stood there, shocked, and started to lean toward Zoe to keep myself from fainting. And I thought this night couldn't get any weirder. Well, God hates me because I knew the person who stepped out of the car. He was my manager, Mr. Stanza.

"Mr. Stanza?" Was all that I could say before I crumpled to the pavement, the exuastion taking over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When I think about my problems I noramlly think about how I was adopted by Tristan Mclean, a world-wide super-star. Also how my adoptive sister, Piper, hates me. Not how I was being kidnapped by my manager in a flaming car with a complete stranger. I think its safe to say that I'm having a bad day.

"What's going on?" I said when I came to full consiousness. I was laying in the back seat of a car with a blanket and pillow, and no seatbelt. So much for saftey.

"Good morning Sunshine," Mr. Stanza exclaimed cheerily ", How did you sleep?"

"Fine I guess . . . where are you taking me?" I took in my surroundings and screamed when I looked out the window. We were freaking flying! Tiny cars covered the ground and I could see the empire state building from where I was sitting. What was going on?

"How are we flying?" I asked breathlessly, staring in wonder at the view below. Zoe glanced at me in the mirror.

"Well, you see there's a lot you don't know about this worls," Zoe said plainly ", For example "Mr. Stanza" is actually named Apollo."

He gave me a small wave.

"And he is your father."

I blinked, stunned ", Wait what?"

"Well, this may come as a shock, but you have been talking to your father about your carrer oppertunites without knowing it for a while now," I barely heard her. I was still processing what she just told me. It couldn't be true, could it?

"Well look on the bright side, you're not dead!" I never really liked Mr. Stanza. He always insisted on singing all of my songs before me during practices. It was weird.

"And besides," he added ", You haven't even heard the thing."

And what came next was even more Earth shattering than the first truth bomb.

ZmazingZoe: Hey guys, that's the end of the second chapter! Hope you liked it! Love you guys!


	4. III: Apollo Breaks Everything

ZmazingZoe: Hey guys, I'm sorry for being gone for so long but I'm going to try to update a whole bunch over summer break.

Chapter Three: Apollo. Breaks. Everything.

Zoe

"Treble have you ever heard of the Greek myths?" I asked looking back at her.

"Uh, you mean like Zeus, Hercules, and Tartarus?" Treble questioned with a confused expression.

"Well, its Heracles but that's not important. In those myths, the gods would have children with humans," Treble nodded, "Well they aren't myths. The gods, heroes, and monsters are all real. You are one of the children that the gods had, and still have with mortals."

"What?"

"Your father is Apollo here, the Greek God of the arts, sciences, the sun, and some other stuff. Treble, you're a demigod."

"No, no, no, no, no. This is a hoax. You're lying to me. Greek Gods aren't real. You're pulling my leg Mr. Stanza. Trying to improve my acting skills," Apollo turned back at her and shook his head. Which was a poor decision because then he lost control of the car.

The chariot veered, hitting Apollo's head on the wheel and dis patching him. Treble started to freak out in the back seat, hyperventilating and such. I managed to climb into the back of the car next to her. Then, I reached over and opened her door, letting the blanket and pillow fly down to Long Island.

"Treble, on three jump with me," Long Island buzzed below us and I was 63 percent sure that I could save us. "One!"

"What about Mr. Stanza?"

"Two!"

"We're going to die."

"Three!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the car as I jumped. We started hurtling towards the ocean. Treble was screaming in my ear. We were going to land about twenty five meters off shore due to the angle of our jump. I watched the sun chariot crash into the climbing wall as we hit the water.

To say it was freezing would be an understatement. Treble almost immediately started to sink, probably thinking she was already dead or something. I swam down and wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her to the surface. She gasped for some air and saw the island not too far away. She started frantically swimming and I followed after her at a steady pace catching up in no time. We reached the shore and she crawled onto the sand on her hands and knees coughing up some water as she went.

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?" she angrily asked.

"In short, Apollo shouldn't be allowed to drive," I answered as she stood up. Her blonde hair that had been obviously straightened before had begun to take on a natural curl from getting wet. She had blue eyes like the sky with what looked like tears in them, though it could have been the seawater. Her high waisted gold glitter shorts and black crop top were completely soaked along with her black converse. Mascara running she humphed at me and turned to march up to where the chariot had crashed. Taking off my ruined leather jacket, I followed after her.

Treble

With Zoe reluctantly following me I walked into a hoard of suprisingly calm people. Seriously, its like this happened everyday. The flaming Ferrari had taken out what looked to be a climbing wall, and had almost crashed into a structure with picnic tables underneath it. Some of the people were wearing orange shirts and were picking up the pieces that had flown from the wall, while some pieces were floating through the air by themselves. I saw some people staring intensely at the air rubble. This was not a normal camp.

Mr. Stanza, well Apollo, stepped out of his car totally uninjured.A few campers waved hello or pointed. Why wasn't anyone screaming? I saw Apollo great a half horseman. What. Is. Going. On.

Zoe dragged me over and whispered in my ear," say hello."

"Umm . . . Hi?" the half horse man turned to me and gave a kind smile.

"You must be Treble Clef." I nodded and looked down. I must be hallucinating.

"Wait, you actually named her Treble Clef? Seriously?" Zoe said turning to Apollo, "I thought that was a stage name."

"I was stressed. It was a split second decision." Zoe rolled her eyes and turned back to the half horse man.

"Anyway, Chiron, Treble is going to need an explanation. You have more experience with this than me, could you take over?" Chiron nodded and turned to Apollo.

"Will Zoe be staying with us?" he questioned. Apollo said yes just as Zoe said no. They turned to each other and started bickering.

"What? Since when am I staying with her?"

"I need someone to train her, she's one of my favorites!" Apollo lowered his voice on th last part.

"Why me? Don't you need me to help with the Archers?" Zoe looked furious.

"She's a special one. And she has some other interesting things about her that I need you to stay and help her with," Apollo looked like e wouldn't budge on the subject matter. Zoe let out a sigh of disbelief.

"Where am I going to stay then?" I could tell Zoe was desperate not to be stuck with me, which really helped my self esteem.

"She can stay in the Apollo cabin with Treble. Please try to remember to claim her before tomorrow so that she doesn't need to stay in the Hermes cabin tonight," Chiron glared pointedly at Apollo. The God put his hands up in a self defensive manner.

"I won't forget this one," Apollo winked at me. "I've gotta jet, being the sun and all that. See you later!" And with that he jumped back in the car and took off into the sky.

I turned to Zoe and Chrion and glared," You owe me some answers," I said to him. He turned to me and spoke in a gentle voice," let's take a walk. Zoe, please go and set up a bunk for Treble."

Zoe angrily walked away and Chiron beckoned me to come with him," I can see that you're scared, and probably don't believe anything that they told you. But its all true, all of it," I rolled my eyes at him and continued walking without a word.

"Treble, you're a demigod."

"And you're a horse man."

"Centaur."

"Whatever. Look, if this is real, have you never contacted me before? Why didn't someone tell me?" I took a deep breath," If this is real I don't want any part of it. Take me back, I'm on tour. My fans need me," Chiron looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"Treble, if you go back you'll be putting you, your fans, your friends, and your family in danger. You won't last a day."

"Well I lasted a whole ton of days without any help from you."

"Its different now. You changed that by learning the truth. The mist won't protect you now that your scent is stronger."

"What's the mist?" I was so confused. I just wanted to go home.

"The reason you didn't know about everything until now. It shields mortals, and sometimes even demigods, from the truth," I sat down on a nearby rock, taking it all in.

"So let me get this straight, I am the daughter of Apollo the sun God and need to live here to stay safe."

"Correct," Chiron replied, looked grateful to have made headway.

"Okay then. I guess I'll stay here. But what about my tour?" I would stay if it meant not dying, and lets face it, I'm either crazy, dreaming, or this is real. In all of the situations, it can't hurt to stay.

"Your tour has been taken care of. We've informed your father and the press that you need some time off. They think you're in Hawaii." Well now there was no reason to leave.

"Okay then, I need some sleep. Where can I do that?"

"All in good time young demigod. But for now, its time for campfire."

ZmazingZoe: Thanks for reading guys, I love you so much!


End file.
